Su real majestad
by Yuusei Her
Summary: "Altanero,precioso y orgulloso" Eran tres palabras clave con las que Kageyama era generalmente descrito por Oikawa y exceptuando el precioso,por los demás. La victoria de "El gran rey" aún les dolía en el alma a los cuervos pero en especial al armador talento de primero ya que detrás de esa derrota había varias cicatrices que volvieron a abrirse con esa derrota.
1. La bikina

¡Buenas noches! Este es mi segundo fic aquí en Haikyuu y espero que les guste.

Está basado en la canción de Luis Miguel (?) "La Bikina" No me maten ni nada xD es solo que al escucharla,pensé automáticamente en Kageyama y si no me creen,escúchenla y verán que se les vendrá él o su fem a la cabeza.

En este fic habrá varias parejas que no develaré por el momento para que lean (?) y en el transcurso sepan pero principalmente es un OiKage,de ahí se desenvuelve todo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Disclaimer:Haikyuu! por lástima no me pertenece,es de Haruichi Furudate...O quizá sea él y los trolleo (?) ok no .n. Tampoco "La bikina" me pertenece ya que no soy LuisMi,soy Yuusei (?)

En fin,espero que les guste y dejen reviews y así para saber si les gustó o no y en que debo mejorar~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue, dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él—Ese no era nadie más que Tsukishima con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Kageyama con un rostro compungido después de haber perdido contra Aoba Josai la semana pasada.

—Cállate Tsukishima, tú no sabes nada—Respondió Kageyama de manera cortante, mirando desafiantemente al rubio que aún tenía una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces es cierto que el rey antes babeaba por el gran rey pero éste solo jugó con el rey y luego lo botó por la gran reina Iwaizumi? Wow, eso es un descubrimiento digno de un nobel—Kageyama agarró más fuerte el balón y lo aventó al pisó, evitando explotar su enojo con un golpe.

—Ya, ya. Vamos Tsukishima, deja a Kageyama practicar con Hinata—Sugawara como buena "madre" del equipo que era, decidió que era hora de calmar la pelea de sus polluelos.

—Hey, acomódense, ya acabó el entrenamiento—Las miradas de odio entre los de primero cesaron al escuchar al entrenador decir eso, fueron a sus lugares y escucharon las últimas instrucciones antes de agradecer y comenzar a guardar lo que habían ocupado.

—Vamos Kageyama, no dejes que lo que Tsukishima te diga, te afecte—El azabache solamente chasqueó la lengua al escuchar eso de Hinata, la persona que menos se daría cuenta de algo así. El de ojos azules agarró su mochila y se fue solo, evitando ir en parvada con los demás cuervos como casi todas las noches lo hacía.

Kageyama caminó solo por el sendero, sintiendo como la negra noche lo rodeaba pero por lástima, las estrellas del firmamento también destellaban, lastimándole con cada minuto que estuviera bajo el manto estelar que le recordaba tanto a él con Oikawa, lastimándole ahora cada vez más que antes ya que lo creía superado pero por lo visto, no era verdad.

—Solitaria camina la bikina…—Kageyama al escuchar eso, se puso de hielo; volteó lentamente la cabeza para ver quién era el que había dicho eso y ahí estaba, la persona por la cual ahora ni siquiera podía ver la noche en paz. Oikawa Tooru con los brazos cruzados y su boba sonrisa de siempre.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? —Preguntó Kageyama con tristeza y molestia al ver la figura que se escondía entre las sombras y las disipaba con su luz.

— ¿Ah? Tobio-chan, no seas tan malo con tu senpai—Canturreó el castaño con su tonta sonrisa de siempre, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro al menor—Se que perdiste la semana pasada pero no es para que estés así, solo pasaba por aquí para ver cómo iba mi lindo kohai con esto de recuperarse de la derrota—Kageyama castañeó los dientes y desvió la mirada al piso al sentir su brazo pasar por sus hombros.

—Vete al infierno Oikawa—Contestó cortantemente el de cabellos negros, que trataba con todo su ser de no romper en llanto por tan nostálgico y doloroso contacto que solo se sentía con mayor magnitud por la derrota pasada.

—Bueno, estoy en él porque estoy abrazando al mismo dictador de él—Kageyama apretó sus puños con dolor mientras su labio temblaba al compás de la ventisca que les revolvía los cabellos a ambos—Pero bueno…Creo que ya me voy, Iwa-chan me matará si se entera que vi a mi lindo Tobio-chan y aparte lo hice llorar—El de ojos azules abrió sus ojos sorprendido, preguntándose cómo diablos el otro podía ver en tan espesa noche su rostro sollozante—Mejora, a ver si a la otra puedes ganarme—

— ¡Ya verás, idiota! Ganaré, te aplastaré como tú me aplástate en secundaria. No necesito tu lástima—Tobio aventó el brazo que Oikawa tenía en sus hombros y alzó el rostro para comenzar a caminar, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún no cesaban, viendo hacia el frente para que su orgullo no se viera herido por la persona que menos quería que lo viera así.

—Altanero, precioso y orgulloso…—Oikawa sonrió de lado y miró como el azabache caminaba con calma pero imponente, como si implícitamente tuviera una capa y una corona con él—Ahora recordé porque me gustaba tanto Tobio-chan…—El castaño le miró hasta que lo perdió de vista y volteó nuevamente para seguir el camino a casa de su novio, que seguramente le recibiría con un golpe pero ese golpe había valido toda la pena.

Kageyama llegó a su casa aún con la cara en alto y las lágrimas a flor de piel, dejó cautelosamente su mochila en donde siempre para ir directo a su habitación, donde al llegar se aventó a la cama y comenzó a llorar con todo su ser, golpeando la almohada con todas sus fuerzas y ahogando sus gritos en el pobre saco de plumas que estaba a nada de romperse por los recuerdos que atormentaban al armador.

Por otra parte, los cuervos habían pasado a casa del entrenador Ukai a petición suya, para levantarles los pocos ánimos que aún tenían caídos con la comida que habían preparado entre Kiyoko y Takeda mientras los chicos estaban en la práctica.

—Tsukishima… ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Kageyama? —Preguntó Hinata al agarrar un kushiage de camarón, provocando un silencio en la atmósfera tan agradable que hace minutos se vivía.

—Porque es la verdad, en la secundaria se oía que el temido rey de la cancha siempre tenía ese ceño fruncido. La razón era porque tenía una pena y no dejaba que nadie lo consolara, su real majestad siempre pasaba junto a los demás sin verlos jamás para que no notaran que detrás de ese duro mirar estaba un mocoso llorando por su corazón roto—Contestó Tsukishima de lo más calmado del mundo, diciéndolo como si se tratara del clima, dejando a todo el equipo de Karasuno a cuadros.

— ¿De qué hablas Tsukishima? Explica más claro—Nishinoya asintió con la cabeza ante la petición de Tanaka ya que él tampoco había entendido con claridad lo que les había dicho su compañero; el rubio suspiró con pesadez y volvió a hablar.

—Que Kageyama estaba enamorado de Oikawa y su obsesión por ser el mejor no es solo porque ame el volleyball, sino también porque quiere ganarle a su antiguo "amor", quiere demostrarle que es mejor y que ya lo superó además de que siempre se ve enojado es para que nadie vea que es una nena llorona que le sigue doliendo lo de Oikawa en el fondo ¿Ahora ya entendieron? —Un "ahh" coral se escuchó y Tsukishima volvió a su comida.

— ¿Entonces Oikawa-san no le correspondió? —Volvió a preguntar Hinata al tratar de atar cabos. Esa pregunta dibujó en el rubio una macabra sonrisa, dejó su plato de gohan en la mesa y miró al pelinaranja.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…Se ve que aquí nadie sabe nada—Al decir eso, su mirada se dirigió al libero y al rematador de segundo, los cuales no comprendieron la indirecta ya que estaban un poco más ocupados luchando por ver con quien se quedaba el último rollo de huevo hecho por su amada Kiyoko—Lo mejor de todo esto es que Oikawa aceptó los sentimientos del rey pero ¿Qué crees, Hinata? —Hinata miró al rubio con intriga, desesperándose al no obtener respuesta—Pues…En realidad había jugado con sus sentimientos ya que siempre había andado con Iwaizumi y el gran rey solo había jugado con el rey para que no centrara toda su atención en su talento, logrando así su objetivo de asegurar su puesto como armador ¿Interesante, no? Ya que a final de cuentas, funcionó—Hinata se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, hasta sintió como su corazón se partió en dos al oír la historia.

—Eso es cruel…Muy cruel…—Susurró Yamaguchi algo dolido también por la historia, sin notar que Tsukishima le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel para hacer eso? —Preguntó Sugawara al comprender por fin el porqué en unos días específicos o cuando había partidos contra Aoba Josai, el azabache lucía más triste que enojado.

—Ese Oikawa está loco, debería pulverizar a ese "shitty boy" —Dijo Tanaka con su cara que "imponía temor" aunque solo causó la risa de Nishinoya.

—Bueno, bueno. Dejemos de hablar de chismes de Oikawa y Kageyama, miren la hora. Sus padres me mataran si no los corro ahora—Los cuervos terminaron de comer en cuestión de segundos y salieron de la casa del entrenador, donde ahora solo quedaban él y el profesor.

—Qué bonito detalle de tu parte el hacer esto por los chicos, Ukai-kun—El rubio artificial se sonrojó un poco y siguió alzando los platos junto al mayor.

—Oh, no es nada, sensei…Es solo que yo hubiera querido que mi abuelo hiciera esto por nosotros cuando perdíamos—El de lentes sonrió y miró al rubio que seguía alzando los platos—Se siente mejor porque compartir una comida crea un ambiente más de confianza y familiar—

Después de que la mesa quedara totalmente limpia, ambos tomaron té y se quedaron platicando de varias cosas hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Oh mira qué hora es, creo que mejor me voy—Ukai cambió de su semblante despreocupado a uno de tristeza.

—No sensei, quédese por favor, no me arriesgaré a que vaya a pie hasta su casa a estas horas.

—Pero no quiero ser una molestia.

—Usted no es ninguna molestia, de hecho tengo un futón extra preparado, era por si algún chico se quedaba—El castaño hizo una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento y se dejó jalar de la mano por el menor, sonrojándose por tal acto.

—Gracias Ukai-kun…En verdad eres la mejor persona del mundo—El rubio desvió la mirada avergonzado y negó—Entonces…Buenas noches…Hasta mañana—Ukai asintió con la cabeza, viendo hacia la pared ya que sabía que si volteaba a ver al profesor, de seguro perdería la poca cordura que mantenía y lo besaría.

—Hasta mañana, Takeda-san…—Ukai se volteó al decir eso en un acto de valentía, ya que había decidido decirle de paso lo que sentía pero con lo único que se encontró fue con el profesor dormido apaciblemente con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. El rubio jaló de la cadera al mayor y lo abrazó, apegándolo a su pecho, respirando su hipnotizante aroma que lo enamoraba cada día más, sonriendo al instante ya que por fin, le ganaría al crudo frío que se sentía en su habitación por una noche.


	2. El rey está de malas

¡Hey! En serio lamento haber tardado tanto pero trataba de corregirle todos los errores que me marcaron para hacerlo perfecto (?) Y luego la escuela y otros fics y fandoms me hicieron evitar el escribir esto ¡Lo siento! Pero ya está ¡Muchas gracias por sus Rw's! En serio me alegra que lo comenten aunque me pase de potato y haga la actualización hasta ahora ;u; pero descuiden,la próxima actualización será más rápida,solo dejen librarme de la escuela y ya (?)

¡Espero les guste! y les agradezco si me dejan Rw's,favs y follows

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el profesor se levantó con los rayos del sol cubriéndole el rostro, se despabiló un poco antes de darse cuenta que estaba recostado en el pecho de Ukai y éste le abrazaba de la cintura; se sonrojó totalmente y sonrió algo enternecido ya que al menos en la noche pudo estar entre sus brazos, se volteó para verle y besó su mejilla sigilosamente, cerrando nuevamente los ojos para dormir un par de minutos más, para disfrutar ese contacto al menos un poco más antes de separarse y tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos cada entrenamiento, ya luego se reportaría en la escuela como enfermo.<p>

Por lástima esa rosada realidad no se pintaba para todos aquella mañana donde Kageyama seguía abrazado a sus piernas debajo de sus cobijas con las cortinas cerradas, escuchando el ruidoso despertador que se repetía cada cinco minutos para que se levantara y fuera a la escuela.

Después de veinte minutos, el azabache se levantó con cierta desesperación y aventó el despertador a la pared para que se callara de una vez, tener en la mente a Oikawa junto con ese molesto ruido no era de su agrado en lo más mínimo. Una vez que por fin el molesto ruido había cesado fue a ducharse, lavándose bien la cara, el cuello y la cabeza, tratando de borrar cualquier rastro que delatara su noche inundada en llanto y golpes a la almohada por recordarlo.

Kageyama aún iba a tiempo para la escuela a pesar de retrasarse veinte minutos en su cama, comenzó a caminar por la calle como si nada, sintiendo el viento que comenzaba a notarse por la cercanía del otoño, rememorándole la noche anterior donde sintió aquel fuerte brazo rodearle por los hombros justo como lo hacía en secundaria; inmediatamente el armador negó con la cabeza en un intento de borrar aquellas imágenes que se exponían en su mente una por una, volviendo a abrir la herida que ahora sangraba; sin darse cuenta, Hinata ya estaba a su lado, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo fruncir aún más el ceño.

—Buenos días, Kageyama—El mayor ni se inmutó en contestarle a Hinata, provocando que el de cabellos naranjas hiciera una mueca que provocaba ternura en vez de miedo—He dicho, buenos días Kageyama—El azabache siguió con la cabeza en alto sin ponerle atención alguna al menor, llevándolo a tomar medidas drásticas para que Kageyama lo notara, jalándolo del uniforme para que le pusiera atención— ¡Buenos días, Kageyama! —Kageyama ya mosqueado por la actitud de su compañero le arrebató su manga de sus manos y refunfuñó por lo bajo, maldiciendo mil veces y de regreso el hecho de encontrarse con Hinata justo cuando no quería ni que el sol tocara su cara—Está bien, no me hagas caso, le diré a Suga-san que hoy levanté el balón, ni quien te necesite Bakeyama—

—Pues bien, lárgate con Sugawara-san, a ti es al que nadie necesita enano molesto ¿Crees que eres el único al que le puedo levantar balones? No seas idiota. Cuando dejes de serme útil, te cambiaré—Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta por escuchar esas dolorosas palabras que se le clavaban como cuchillos en el pecho en ese instante, se subió nuevamente a su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear lo más rápido que pudo, escuchando como su corazón se caía pedazo a pedazo en su pecho.

Kageyama al ver huir a su amigo solo pudo recriminarse lo estúpido que fue ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Él ya había cambiado y no pensaba así, mucho menos de Hinata, con quien hacía el "ataque divino" sería una reverenda estupidez dejarlo ir pero esa era la situación, Kageyama acababa de herir al polluelo por su propio dolor cuando él solamente lo había saludado inocentemente. No, todo era culpa de Hinata como siempre, era su culpa por ser tan molesto desde tan tempranas horas de la mañana, era su culpa por no ver que estaba abatido, era su culpa por no saber que tenía el corazón roto por culpa del armador de Aoba Josai.

Kageyama siguió con la cabeza baja, pateando una piedrita en el camino, maldiciendo todo lo que podía en murmullos aterradores a Oikawa, maldiciendo el día en que entró a la misma secundaria que él o cuando pisó el gimnasio y maldiciendo más que lo demás, el día en que se dejó engatusar por ese apuesto joven de ojos achocolatados y melena castaña, pensando que hubiera sido mejor el hacerle casos a los rumores que corrían del armador y su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Las clases corrieron demasiado lentas para pesar de Tobio, el cual veía una hora y cuando volvía a mirar el reloj, éste parecía que se había atrasado solo para torturarlo en clase de historia. El chico frunció el ceño más que de costumbre e ignoró por completo el hecho de que Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico era un país que fue a la guerra y perdió, ciertamente le importaba un comino si el país ese que a su parecer era del medio oriente, fuera a la guerra y perdiera.

Cerró sus ojos un momento para dejar de escuchar aquel tema que solo aumentaba su molestia, ya que por alguna razón Oikawa tenía una voz muy parecida al protagonista de un anime de historia que Hinata últimamente veía y le obligaba a ver a veces en el descanso.

—Vaya, que descaro del rey el quedarse dormido desde primera hora hasta el descanso—Tobio se despertó de peor humor con los bruscos movimientos de Tsukishima en su hombro para que se despertara, haciéndolo estallar internamente al ver la socarrona e irónica sonrisa que éste se cargaba.

— ¿Qué quieres? Aún no es hora de hacer sufrir a mis ojos por verte—Tsukishima solo rió por lo bajo ante el intento de Kageyama por molestarlo. El azabache se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, debía de calmarse e ir a comprar algo antes de ir corriendo al gimnasio por un balón para golpear al rubio.

—No creas que vengo por tu excelente compañía, vengo porque Sugawara-san quiere hablar contigo, parece que heriste a tu reina en la mañana y el enano tan varonil como siempre fue llorando al salón de Sugawara-san y el capitán para acusarte—Kageyama gruñó por lo bajo al recordar el incidente de la mañana, ahora para colmo iba a ser regañado por sus superiores por culpa de Hinata—Y por cierto, el gran rey te manda saludos "Tobio-chan" —Tsukishima rió con una maligna diversión y se puso los audífonos mientras salía del salón de Kageyama para no oír sus reclamos o gritos pero se quedaría afuera de su salón para terminar de deleitarse con su abatida expresión.

Kageyama abrió los ojos al escuchar los saludos, justo la persona que le había causado tantos problemas y de la que no quería saber era la misma persona que ese fatídico día le mandaba saludos con el embajador del séptimo círculo del infierno; con pesar se levantó de su lugar y salió de su salón, sintiendo la risa burlona de Tsukishima en su nuca al salir del aula.

Tobio venía algo jorobado con las manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa lógica para salir bien parado de los regaños que le esperaban junto con los brutales castigos que seguramente el capitán le pondría. No a lo tonto eran "papá y mamá cuervo" Si alguien osaba tocar a alguno de sus polluelos, en especial a su consentido, la sangre correría.

Cuando menos sintió, el armador ya estaba frente a la puerta de la azotea abriéndola. Cerró sus ojos con cierto fastidio porque lo que escucharía sería la voz de Daichi gritarle pero nada, abrió los ojos sorprendido por no escuchar los gritos; Kageyama volteó hasta ver a Sugawara abrazando a Hinata mientras le acariciaba la espalda que se movía por los espasmos del llanto junto a un preocupado Daichi que veía a su pareja tratar de calmar a Hinata.

—Kageyama…Creo que debes de disculparte con Hinata—El azabache apenas si notó que el capitán estaba a su lado empujándole la espalda para que caminara y no se quedara solamente petrificado ante tal imagen que le hacía doler el corazón.

—Hinata…No llores, en la mañana estaba molesto por algo y…—Al recordar lo de la mañana, Kageyama frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—Fue tu culpa, si no te contesté es porque no estaba de humor pero tú estabas insiste e insiste ¿Cómo no querías que te contestara así, idiota? —Hinata se abrazó más fuerte a Sugawara y él le miró reprobatoriamente, acariciando con más ímpetu la espalda del pelinaranja que sollozaba con mayor fuerza.

—Kageyama, puedes descansar el día de hoy del club, también Hinata lo hará—El armador de primer año miró a su capitán con una expresión indescifrable, estaba frío y rígido como una vil tabla, sintiendo como cada horrible sollozo que Hinata emitía se le clavaba en el corazón.

—Pero yo…T-Tenemos que practicar para…

—Es una orden—El chico de ojos azules no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza ante las ásperas palabras de su mayor, se sentía como un niño regañado por tratar de echarle la culpa a alguien más del jarrón que había roto.

Tobio apretó sus puños hasta que quedaran blancos y salió de la azotea con molestia, haciendo la puerta resonar con fuerza mientras él bajaba las escaleras colérico, sentía rabia por haberle echado toda la culpa a Hinata de su error, de no haber aceptado la culpa o no poder haberse disculpado con Hinata que solamente le saludó inocentemente; y para terminar de explotarle el hígado, el hecho de que hoy no vaya a practicar por el estado de su carnada. En definitiva ese día solo quería poner a prueba su resistencia y poca paciencia.

El resto del día se le fue como agua entre los dedos, se pondría feliz si no fuera porque no podía ir entrenar pero…Su equipo le necesitaba, necesitaba mejorar sus saques para no volver a perder frente a Oikawa, para no ver nuevamente su estúpida sonrisa que le rompía y derretía a la vez.

Al llegar al gimnasio como si nada, sintió como el ambiente se hizo pesado totalmente, el capitán tenía el entrecejo fruncido al ver a Kageyama entrar al gimnasio y el vice capitán tenía un rostro de profunda preocupación, buscando al instante al pelinaranja con la vista como si con una mirada pudiera protegerlo de todo.

—Muy bien, hoy vamos a practicar los remates hasta que se les caigan los brazos—Dijo el entrenador a su equipo mientras iba al pizarrón acompañado del profesor Takeda a enseñarle algunas jugadas que generalmente usaban ya que se le hacían muy interesantes—Chicos ¿Me escucharon? —Ukai paró al ver como su equipo se tensaba al escuchar eso.

—Va-Vamos—Nishinoya fingió sonreír, dándole el balón a Kageyama de una manera brusca junto una mirada matadora que podría poner a llorar hasta al hombre más rudo del mundo.

El entrenador dio algunas órdenes y comenzaron a practicar. De un lado estaba Sugawara para levantar el balón y del otro lado Kageyama, en la fila de Kageyama solo estaba un Tsukishima con una burlesca sonrisa y Yamaguchi que veía curioso porque solo ellos dos estaban en la fila.

—Hey, Hinata, ve a practicar con Kageyama, ustedes también Daichi y Asahi—Ordenó el entrenador cuando volteó a ver a sus jugadores en lo que el profesor trataba de asimilar una jugada que había marcado en el pizarrón. Con un tenso ambiente y una mueca rara, el capitán caminó hacia la fila del armador de primero, seguido de un temeroso Asahi, el cual asimilaba un despertador que no dejaba de temblar por el miedo del aura intimidante que emanaba el capitán.

—Va-Vaya Ukai-kun, usted es un gran entrenador si puede planear todo eso solo ¡Me sorprende! Quiero saber tanto como usted—El rubio se sonrojó levemente ante las palabras del pequeño castaño que miraba con admiración pura al hombre que lo enamoraba cada día más y más.

—Que va…Solo es un juego de niños…—Susurró apenado Ukai mientras se sobaba la nuca algo nervioso—Usted es más genial sensei, lidiar con tantos mocosos a la vez, ser tan listo, tener mucho trabajo y aparte hacer tiempo para venir con nosotros ¡Es muy lindo! —Exclamó lo último ya habiéndose dejar por las palabras; paralizando al profesor y él petrificándose de igual manera al pensar que cosa había dicho—Di-Digo e-es muy bonito… ¡No! Di-Digo… ¡Ah! —El profesor rió al ver las expresiones del entrenador y le agarró la mano para que dejara de hacer esos movimientos raros que por lo visto, todos los del equipo hacían al no poder expresarse.

—Está bien…Si soy lindo para Ukai-kun, me parece perfecto—Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron idiotizados, como un par de adolescentes que acababan de recibir un detalle de su enamorado, lo cual solo distaba de la realidad en la edad pero ese ambiente que comenzaba a emanar flores y corazones se cortó al escuchar un golpe estruendoso.

— ¿Qué dia…—Ukai se volteó molesto a ver ahora que había sucedido, juraba que si era alguna estupidez de Nishinoya o Tanaka, los iba a poner a correr hasta que vomitaran el poco cerebro que tenían— ¡Oigan, ustedes!... —De pronto calló al ver a Kageyama con los puños apretados viendo a Hinata que lloraba con una expresión de molestia.

— ¡Carajo, Hinata! Si te mando el balón a la derecha es para que lo golpees, no para que te atores con la puta red—Exclamó el armador furibundo mientras veía a Hinata que estaba en el piso por haber rebotado contra la red.

— ¡Cállate Bakeyama! Tu dijiste que iba a ser a la izquierda además trataste de hacerlo como lo hace el gran rey ¿Yo qué culpa tengo de que no te salga? —Replicó el de cabellos naranjas, limpiándose las lágrimas de impotencia que caían porque desde la mañana Kageyama se descargaba con él y por el bueno golpe que se dio al caer.

— ¡Joder! Solo golpea el puto balón y ya, no importa hacia qué lado diga ¡Golpéalo! —Gritó el azabache rojo de la furia que tenía— ¡Por eso perdimos contra Aoba Josai! —Hinata se levantó y miró con el ceño fruncido a Kageyama, el cual lucía un poco más calmado después de haber exhalado—Jamás debí de haberte pasado el balón…—Susurró en lo que agarraba el balón, dejando de piedra a Hinata.

De todas las frases que Kageyama pudo haberle dicho, había elegido decirle que fue un error lanzarle el balón. Su corazón comenzó a punzar dolorosamente dentro de su pecho ¿Porqué le decía eso? ¿Qué había hecho él ese día para que Kageyama le dijera eso? Y lo peor era si en realidad Kageyama creía eso de él pero hasta ahora se lo dijo; cuando volvió a pasar, Kageyama gruñó y levantó el balón tremendamente rápido pero Hinata ni se inmutó en alcanzarlo, sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en frenar su llanto y las navajas de sus pensamientos que en cualquier momento se clavarían aún más profundo.

El entrenador Ukai al presenciar esa escena decidió cambiar de ejercicio. Los mandó a correr un par de vueltas para desestresarse y después practicar la defensa aunque su idea no cambió el tenso ambiente que rondaba el entrenamiento, desde Daichi que vigilaba toda la cancha para ver que no volviera a suceder algo hasta Nishinoya y Tanaka, quienes ni se inmutaban en molestar a su hermosa Kiyoko-san. Solamente el sonido de los golpes con el balón y los jadeos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el gimnasio.

Justo como en las prácticas pasadas, Kageyama volvió a irse solo, apurándose con sus labores de limpieza en el gimnasio por su mal comportamiento para evitar a todos, sobre todo a Hinata que lucía perdido en otro mundo, ni siquiera el resto del entrenamiento pudo bajarlo de sus pensamientos.

Sugawara como buena "madre" de Karasuno que era, estaba atento a todos los detalles, hasta los más insignificantes, él los había notado. Como las expresiones de su aprendiz al nombrar al "Gran rey" o las de Hinata cuando Tsukishima contó el pasado amoroso del armador de primero. Suspiró para sus adentros mientras ataba cabos, ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedía pero debía terminar de asegurarse de sus suposiciones, después de todo, lo que quería era ayudar a sus polluelos y para eso necesitaba la información concisa y relativamente exacta.


End file.
